Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog)
Lawrence is the royal valet of Prince Naveen from Disney's 2009 film The Princess and the Frog. He often grows impatient with Prince Naveen's childishness. Naveen honestly didn't treat him nicely but wasn't unfriendly to him. He serves as the secondary antagonist. He was voiced by Peter Bartlett. Background Design Lawrence was animated by Disney artist Anthony DeRosa. According to directors Ron Clements and John Musker, Lawrence was designed to resemble past Disney characters Mr. Smee from Peter Pan,Edgar Balthazar from The Aristocats,& Horace and Jasper Badun from 101 Dalmatians. Lawrence is a short, nearly elderly man in a suit with a classic bowler hat to match the 1920s era in which the film takes place. Personality Lawrence is the former valet of Prince Naveen who is in no true way an evil or villainous person. He is simply tired of the disrespect he gains from Prince Naveen even though he is unquestionable loyal. However he is shown to be very greedy as he looked forward to Naveen marrying Charlotte La Bouff because of her vast wealth. Despite this, he still showed sympathy for Naveen after he betrayed him by loosening the lid of the jar Naveen was trapped in as a frog to give him some air. Role in the film Pompous and envious of the Prince's good-looks and fame, Lawrence becomes involved with the Shadow Man. During the movie, he wears a voo-doo pendant that gives him Naveen's appearance. Lawrence, as Naveen, asks Charlotte to marry him, while the magic is fading and he starts to turn back into his old self. Charlotte is too excited to become a princess to notice. The plan was to marry Charlotte, then kill Big Daddy, earning his fortune. Because the pendant needs Naveen's blood, Dr. Faciler's shadow demons go to capture frog Naveen. The shadows eventually capture Naveen and bring him to the fiends. Looking like the prince again, Naveen and Charlotte have a wedding on a Marde Gras float. Tiana (still a frog), just being told by Ray that Naveen returns her feelings for him, sees 'Naveen' about to marry her friend and hops away brokenhearted. Out of anger, Tiana tells Ray his love is a star, thinking he'd better wake up now but getting hurt later. Ray doesn't believe her and goes to find Naveen. The real Naveen, still a frog, is locked in a chest on the float. Trying to get closer to Lawrence, he inches closer with his tongue, which Lawrence steps on happily. Ray notices this and gets Naveen out the box before the marriage is over. Naveen jumps, strangles Lawrence with the pendant and they both fall off the float. Lawrence takes Naveen into a church. Naveen asks why he's doing this and Lawrence answers that it is "payment for all those years of humiliation." Dr. Faciler comes out of the shadows as Naveen throws the pendant to Ray. Ray gives it to Tiana, who destroys it even after Facilier bribes her with her dream restaurant. Faciler's 'friends' take him to the other side. Charlotte kicks open the church to see her squat groom, and shrieks in disgust, Lawrence runs out screaming too. Tiana goes to find the church and sees Lawrence being dragged away by the police. Other Appearances Disney On Ice: Dare to Dream In the show, Lawrence accompanied Naveen to his trip to marry Charlotte La Bouff in New Orleans. Like the film, Lawrence betrays the prince and joins forces with villain Doctor Facilier. Gallery princessandthefrog_0253.jpg|Lawrence with Naveen princessandthefrog_0501.jpg|Lawrence with his boss Dr. Facilier princessandthefrog_1195.jpg|Lawrence discovered by Charlotte princessandthefrog_1200.jpg|Lawrence getting arrested 6153248994 eb78ace052 z.jpg|Lawrence with Dr. Failicer and Naveen in Disney on Ice DSC_00191.jpg|Lawrence with Naveen and Facilier (Disney On Ice) Category:Villains Category:The Princess and the Frog characters Category:Henchmen Category:Males Category:Comedy Villains Category:Foiled Characters Category:Traitors Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Those arrested Category:Secondary Antagonists